


never before

by DaryanCrescend



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryanCrescend/pseuds/DaryanCrescend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight Sonia needs to forget. Forget that they’re stuck in a game of mutual killing. Forget that she or the people she has grown to care about could be next. And Gundam understands that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never before

**Author's Note:**

> SonDam fluff and sex pretty much. NSFW, some mild asphxiation kink because boys with scarves <3, otherwise pretty vanilla awkward first time sex. Also I'm sorry if there's grammar errors or mistyping, I used spellcheck but I was too embarrassed to send this to my usual editor.

Tonight Sonia needs to forget. Forget that they're stuck in a game of mutual killing. Forget that she or the people she has grown to care about could be next. And Gundam understands that. Hasn't mentioned any of it. Tonight they are just two silly teenagers curled up on his bed letting the Four Dark Lords of Destruction roam free around the cabin.

She curls herself up against his side and starts to absent-mindedly play with his scarf.

“Whatever you're thinking, if it is a bad thing, cease and desist,” He warns watching Sun-D vanish underneath his chest of draws.

Sonia giggles and wriggles a little further up the bed, tucking a finger under his chin and kissing him. “That was all. I am not sure if that is considered a bad thing, or no?”

He chuckles and kisses her back, moving some stray hair off her cheek. “No, I wouldn't say I consider that to be bad,”

“How about this?” She asks grabbing his scarf and pulling him to her, pressing her lips into his. He wraps an arm around her waist and within minutes she's straddling his hips, skirts bunched up almost indecently.

He runs a hand through her hair, deftly unclipping the plait that wraps around her hair, moving it out of the way and feels her sigh against his mouth. She still has a tight grip on his scarf preventing him from breaking the kiss and he wonders briefly if it has occurred to her that he actually need to breathe.

She only lets go of the scarf when her hands wander downwards and start fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. His jacket has already been discarded because it was warm and she had been teasing him about wearing it inside. He takes her hands running across his bare chest as an invitation and tugs her belt off. He can almost feel her roll her eyes and before he realises it the top half of her dress is unzipped and laying limp, bunched on top of her skirts. He undoes the top few buttons of her shirt and kisses a trail down her neck. She's making small pleased noises and digging her nails into his shoulders so he bites her collarbone and elicits an actual moan. The sound reverberates through him so he does it again a little further along and she wriggles out of her blouse.

He almost wants to stop and get a proper look at her because sure, they've made out more than once before, but he's never seen her underwear before. He leaves a third bite mark and then leans back to kiss her again, catching a look at her, her bra is an ivory colour and some kind of silk or so he assumes. I almost makes him stop but he has an almost shirtless princess in his lap and now is not the time to reject her just because he has a horrible feeling he's wearing dumb underpants. Even if it means she might laugh at him.

Instead he pulls her closer and runs his hands across her naked sides and back. She pulls away and giggles softly, “You can touch them, they don't bite.”

He flushes, entire face turning red, and tries to hide in his scarf, which she grabs again and kisses him, still shaking with contained laughter. She uses her free hand to guide one of his to her breast because she's already worked out that if she doesn't take most of the control nothing is going to end up happening but she doesn't mind, as long as she knows he's enjoying it. His body gives a decent indication of that and she feels his face gain several degrees of temperature and his heart speed up so she lets go of his hand and reaches down running her hand across the crotch of his trousers.

He moans and she smiles pulling back until she can see into his eyes, “Touch me.”

“Where?” His hand is still on her boob but he hasn't really done anything with it.

She leans close to his ear and whispers “Anywhere,” she kisses the lobe and then gently bites it, “Everywhere.”

He pulls her dress up and off and she lets him, his hands move down her torso, across her thighs and back up to cup both breasts as he kisses her neck and collarbones. The three bites from earlier have already darkened into hickeys and she moves his shirt collar and scarf so she can leave a few marks of her own.

She bites hard enough so that he digs his nails into her hips almost painfully and she's incredibly thankful he wasn't touching her boobs but she uses the pull on her hips as an excuse to lightly grind against him. He moans a breathy “Oh...” into her shoulder. She unzips his fly and he lifts her slightly so he can kick his jeans down, they only get about as far as his knees before they both realise that she's going to need to move if he's going to be able to take them off, so she does. Once the offending article is removed she pulls him back to her and whilst he's distracted kissing her she unclasps her bra and lets it fall off. His breath hitches as she presses their naked chests together and pushes his shirt off his shoulders.

He reaches up and untucks the bandage from his arm, it's covered in animal related scars and he really wishes Sonia didn't have to see it but she just trails a finger down it and kisses his bicep before pulling him back and down onto the bed on top of her.

He slides a hand between her legs and she moans and uses the hold she has on his scarf to make him kiss her again. Her underwear is suspiciously damp and he pulls it to one side and runs a finger along her slit. She shivers at the touch and lifts her hips against his hand.

“Is this okay?” He murmurs.

“I would tell you if it wasn't,” She reassures and he slides a finger inside her.

He hasn't watched enough porn for this, he thinks vaguely, unsure of what exactly he's supposed to do as he begins to move his hand. She slides a hand down and guides his into a gentle rhythm that has her gasping into his shoulder. The hand that hasn't let go of his scarf is slowly pulling it tighter but he doesn't stop, even when it's restricting his breathing a little because her leg is hitched up between his and she's grinding it against him as much as she can.

“Now.” She whispers into his mouth.

“Now what?” He asks even though he has a good idea of what she means.

“You know what...” She retorts tugging the scarf tighter.

“Say it.” He tries to keep his usual tone but it comes out breathy thanks to the constriction on his airways.

“Don't you know you shouldn't make a princess beg?” She asks pulling further and lifting her thigh a little higher against him.

“I think there should be an exception for future dark rulers of the universe,” He levels with her. He stills his hand completely and she squirms and glares, digging her nails into the back of his hand in defiance.

He raises an eyebrow at her and she gives in and lets go of his hand, using her grip on the scarf as leverage to prop herself up and lean in close to his ear. “Fuck me.”

He's rarely ever heard her curse but somehow in the situation it fits, and it's hot and before he has chance to think twice he's slid her panties off and discarded them on the floor and she's tugging at his boxers and once they're gone all he has left is the scarf but she's seemed to enjoy that thus far.

“Dress pocket,” she says and he blinks in confusion and hands her dress to her.

Sonia rolls her eyes and pulls a condom out of the pocket, before throwing the dress back onto the end of the bed and ripping the packaging open with her teeth. “Come here.” 

He's relieved that she knows what she's doing with one because he's never done it before and the last thing they need to worry about right now are unexpected pregnancies. “Have you done this before?” he asks, mostly out of curiosity.

“Only on a banana,” She replies, grinning and kissing him again. Gundam lets himself be dragged back on top of her and strokes her cheek as she pulls him closer with her thighs. His tip is grazing her and he's nervous as all hell but she seems to still know what she's doing as she reaches down and positions him correctly.

“Do I just..?” He asks and her reply is a nod. He tries to be gently but she winces a little anyway. “Are you hurt?”

“It wasn't as bad as I was led to believe,” Sonia promises kissing his nose.

More than several somewhat clumsy thrusts later and they finally manage to maintain some kind of rhythm and the small nail marks she had been leaving in his shoulders are turning into claw marks that criss-cross his shoulders and back. The noises she's making are leaving him breathless, especially when he discovers that she enjoys it when he strokes or otherwise plays with her nipples, which is not a thing he's opposed to doing.

He can already feel the tension building below his waist and even the worry that he probably he's lasted as long as he should have isn't enough to stop it when he finally buries his face into her shoulder, shuddering and moaning loudly enough that he's glad the cabins are soundproof.

Instead of behaving like somebody who may have just been disappointed by their lovers performance Sonia smothers the side of his face, neck and shoulder in tiny kisses and squeezes him tightly and when he manages to look up she has a lock of sweaty hair plastered across her forehead and a smile on her face.

He finally pulls the scarf off, and uses it to wipe the back of his neck before letting it drop off the bed. “Is there anything I can do?”

“You don't have to,” She replies kissing his cheek.

He hooks a finger under her chin and kisses her, free hand trailing down her stomach and stopping at her hip, “What if I want to?”

“Then I guess...” She takes his hand and guides it further down, “There is something.”

He props himself up on his elbow and kisses her as he slides a finger inside her, realising that he already has a better knowledge of what she actually likes.

“Then another, and curl them up a bit,” She instructs and he does as he's told and is rewarded with a small moan and her kissing him on the jaw.

She moves her free hand down to join his as well and slides it under his, rubbing a spot further up and he watches as her chest begins to heave and her eyes flutter shut. Just as his hand is beginning to get tired she lets go of it and grips his shoulder instead and he ignores the pins and needles and kisses her as her thighs tense and her body shakes and he's fairly sure that he's tamed animals that have maimed him less but he doesn't care because when she sinks back into the pillows with a mingled look of shock and awe and her chest heaving as she gasps he's sure he's never seen anything quite as beautiful.

They lay in a contented pile until the light through the window completely disappears and they realize they only have maybe an hour to get showers before the hot water goes off. Being a gentleman Gundam lets Sonia go first perfectly content to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling until she re-emerges dripping wet and wrapped in a towel.

He watches her gather her clothing up until she stops and frowns. “What's wrong?” He asks sitting up.

“I'm going to need to borrow some underwear.”

When he peers over the edge of the bed he realises the problem. Curled up in a pile of socks and Sonias knickers is one very fat, very content Hamster. “Cham-P... We forgot to put them away.”

“He's made a little bed!” Sonia at the very least seems perfectly happy about the Hamster making a bed from her knickers and Gundam is at least glad for small mercies.

**Author's Note:**

> If your comment is an overdone fandom joke please refrain I wrote this thing literally years ago and every joke about them being filmed/watched has gotten stale.


End file.
